Cultural Divide
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: When Charlie Weasley stumbles upon a Muggle Tea shop, he's not at all ready for who he meets there.
1. Cozy Tea Shop

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world do not belong to me.**

**A/N: So this is new (duh). Staring Charlie Weasley and my OC. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's still kind of in the developing stage but it should be okay.**

* * *

Charlie Weasley walked through a Muggle town, feeling slightly forlorn and tired. This whole thing, the war, was driving him insane. His family which had always been so strong and cheerful, seemed to be falling apart. He even missed Percy.

He just wanted it all to be over. He wanted Voldemort to be finally be defeated so he could go on with his life. Dragons didn't even give him the enjoyment they used to give him. All because of this war. As soon as this was over, he'd go back to his dragons . . . maybe he'd find a girl and settle down. . . .

Well, he'd go back to his dragons at least.

Charlie pulled his jacket tighter around him as the wind and the snow pressed against him almost painfully, but the chill against his face almost felt good, refreshing. He stopped for a moment, breathing in deep, loving the smell of fresh air compared to what he had been breathing in during the many fights he'd been dragged into. The price to pay when your little brother's best friend is Harry Potter.

"Pardon me." Charlie moved out the way as a man exited a shop. The smell of tea and coffee hit in the face and he inhaled the wonderful smell happily. He looked up at the sign.

_**Cozy Tea Shop**_

Charlie hesitated slightly before going inside. He'd never been into a Muggle store before.

It was warm and snug inside, not too crowded but it seemed to be rather popular. Muggles sat around the shop drinking tea and coffee. Some of them had those "labtob" things his dad often talked about while others read books. A group of teenagers sat in front of the one fireplace, laughing and sipping on their coffee.

"Welcome to Cozy Tea Shop," a man said, startling Charlie. He smiled kindly. "How many of you are there today?"

Charlie looked around kind of stupidly before looking back at the man. "Just me," he responded.

"All right, just follow me." Charlie let them man lead him to a table in the middle of shop. "You're waitress will be around shortly."

The man left Charlie to go stand back at the front of the shop.

Feeling rather claustrophobic in the small shop, Charlie took off his jacket and his scarf, stretching slightly. Sure, he'd hoped for a warm place to go but maybe this was slightly too warm.

"Hello." Charlie looked up to see a very pretty young girl standing over him. She wore a short black skirt and a tucked in red shirt. She smiled brightly at him with large gray eyes and short black hair. "Welcome to the Cozy Tea Shop where tea isn't our only specialty. My name's Rose and I'll be your waitress today. How can I help you today?"

She didn't look older than twenty-two and she was awfully cute. "I'm Charlie," he said, feeling dumb.

She smiled, laughing slightly. "Nice to meet you Charlie. What can I get you?"

"I'm, er, not exactly sure. I've never been here before."

"Seriously? Oh, well than can I recommend you try our vanilla cream coffee? It was the first thing I tried when I started working here and I've gotten quite hooked on it. And also, our tarts are very good."

"Uh, all right. I'll take the vanilla cream coffee and a, uh, strawberry tart."

"Coming right up sir."

"Charlie."

She hesitated for a second before smiling at him again. "Charlie, then."

Charlie watched as she walked off, a slight blush coloring his ears. She was probably terrified of him now. Five minutes or so later, though, she came back with his coffee and his tart. "Here you go Charlie," she said. "Enjoy and call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

She walked off again and Charlie was tempted to call her back but he didn't. Instead, he contented himself with drinking and eating his coffee and tart slowly, watching her as she moved around the shop, taking and delivering orders. She was easily the prettiest waiters in the shop which would explain why he heard many of the customers (male) ask for her.

Unfortunately, though, the coffee and the tart didn't last long and he knew he had better leave before he started to look incredibly creepy.

"Hello, Charlie," Rose said, coming over to him again with his bill. "I hope you enjoyed your coffee."

"Oh, yeah, I did," he said, grinning at her.

"That's great," she said. "I told you it was the best. Anyway, here's your bill and I hope to see you again. . . . I mean, back in the shop, er, buying more coffee, and uh . . .goodbye."

She hurried off to the next table, a slight blush in her cheeks. Charlie got up, his eyes still on her as he dug in his pockets for some Muggle change. Luckily he had some, thanks to his dad and he paid the bill with the man up front.

"Come again," he said.

Charlie smiled and nodded. He'd definitely come again.

* * *

**Rose POV**

"He was cute," Shelly, a blond girl with bright blue eyes, said as Rose passed her.

Rose frowned slightly, knowing exactly who her friend was talking about but choosing to play dumb. "Who?"

"You know," Shelly said. "The red-headed guy."

"You mean Charlie?" Rose asked, forgetting her plan.

"Ohh, his name is Charlie," said Jessica, a brunette with green eyes. "So we're on a first name bases are we?"

"It really isn't that serious. He asked me to use his first name."

"Sounds serious to me," Heather said giggling and swinging her own red hair over her shoulder, her bright brown eyes wide.

"You know girls," Shelly said, "I didn't think we'd ever get a guy in here that would make our Rose blush but I was wrong."

"He didn't make me blush."

"That smile would have made me blush," Heather said, waving her hand in front of her face. "He certainly was fit though, wasn't he?"

"Certainly," Jessica said, laughing.

"Oh, come on, you guys," Rose said, the blush creepy back to her cheeks. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. I barely even know the guy. And I certainly doubt he'll be coming back any time soon."

She turned her back on her friends hearing Shelly whisper to the other two. "I bet you two pounds he comes back tomorrow."

"Deal," Jessica and Heather said.


	2. Overly Protective

**Disclaimer: So, lets see, sixteen stories, with almost twenty chapters a piece means I've told you about three hundred and twenty times that I do not own Harry Potter. But seeing as how I don't want any law suits, I'll continue with these tedious things.**

**A/N: So, I've only gotten one review so far but seeing as how I won't let that discourage me, I shall continue this story. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. You're the greatest.**

**

* * *

**

"Back again, I see, Charlie," Rose said, smiling at him.

Charlie grinned somewhat cheekily. "Surely you have your regulars."

"Yes, but usually, it takes a while for one to become a regular, not just two days."

Charlie blushed slightly. True, he had planned to wait a while before he had came back to the Cozy Tea Shop, but he had gotten rather excited at the prospect of seeing Rose again, though he didn't know a thing about her other than that she liked Vanilla Cream Coffee. He planned to change that though.

"What can I get you, Charlie?" Rose asked.

"The same as last time, please," Charlie said.

"Coming right up." Rose smiled at him before walking off as a blond girl smirked at her. The blond glanced at Charlie before whispering into the ear of a red-headed girl who giggled soundly. A brunette passed by them, smiling before she sat down at Charlie's table.

She held out a brown-skinned hand to him, saying, "Hi, I'm Jessica. You must be Charlie."

Charlie's eyebrows shot up slightly as he shook her hand. "I am."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. And, seeing as how it is my duty as Rose's best friend to screen all possible suitors –"

"Suitor?" Charlie half choked. "What makes you think I'm a suitor?"

"Oh please. Asking her to use your first name? Taking your sweet time to drink some coffee and eat a tart? Blushing at almost everything she says? Coming back first thing the next day? If those aren't qualities of a possible suitor, then I don't know what is."

"Jessica!" Jessica looked up with a guilty smile at Rose, who stood over them holding Charlie's coffee and tart, a frown on her face. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Of course," Jessica said standing. "I'll leave you two alone. It was very nice meeting you, Charlie."

As soon as she'd walked away, Rose placed Charlie's purchases on the table, sitting in front of him, saying, "I'm so sorry. She doesn't often do that, well, not to often, I mean, not all of the time, which I guess means she does it all of the time but only when someone shows interest, not that I think you're showing, interest for all I know you could just be a really nice guy and everything but they, my friends, are just so overly protective, like family, you know, all though most of the time them being protective is incredibly overbearing and they end up scaring people off which doesn't help anything and if it's not them than it's my incessant talking which I have no control over when I get nervous or embarrassed and which I'm probably doing right now."

Rose looked away, a pink twinge to her cheeks. Charlie stared on, rather amused. Muggles were incredibly fascinating.

"It's okay, you know," Charlie said, grinning at her. She looked back at him, looking slightly mortified. "The over protectiveness, I mean. I have five brothers with bad tempers, a little sister with a smart mouth, and a slightly paranoid mum. So I kind of understand where you're coming from."

She laughed slightly, grinning back at him. He held out his hand, saying, "Why don't we start over? I'm Charlie Weasley and you are?"

She took his hand, shaking it. "I'm Rose Patterson. It's very nice to meet you."

"Rose!" the man, who Charlie had learned was named Kevin, called. "We have customers waiting."

Rose stood up, smiling shyly. "See you later maybe?"

"Most likely," Charlie said, sipping his coffee.

"Great."

Rose went over to some other customers, smiling back to him. One thing for sure, Charlie had found himself a favorite tea shop.


	3. Comfortable

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. . . . . Dang it, didn't work. Oh well.**

**A/N: So I'm really glad you guys seem to like this story. Thank you for your reviews. **

* * *

"So what do you do for a living Charlie?"

Charlie hesitated. Today marked the tenth time he'd walked into the Cozy Tea Shop since that incident with Rose's friend Jessica. It was rather late, close to closing which Charlie was glad for because it meant Rose's time was free and she was able to sit and sip tea with him while they chatted. But just because they were comfortable together didn't mean he was ready to tell her his secret. "I'm a . . . firefighter."

"Really?" Rose said, grinning shyly. "I find that hard to believe."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're here so often it doesn't really seem like you have a job at all," Shelly said, walking past quickly. "Let alone as a firefighter."

Rose rolled her eyes, sending Charlie an apologetic smile but Charlie just grinned. "I work nights."

"How come you aren't there now then?"

"What, aren't you glad to see me?"

She blushed slightly. "Of course I'm glad to see you. I'm just concerned . . . about your job, of course."

"Don't worry, it's my off day." Well, it was kind of the truth . . . just not, all of the truth. "What about you? "

"What about me?"

"Do you work some other place besides 'The Cozy Tea Shop'?"

"Unfortunately not. It's not that I don't like it here, I just had other dreams you know."

"Such as?"

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," Heather said, coming to the table. "But Rose we could really use your help with cleanup."

"All right." Rose turned to look at Charlie, looking slightly disappointed. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, huh?"

"do you mind if I walk you home?" Charlie asked quickly.

Rose looked shocked for a moment before she smiled again. "All right. Just, give me a second."

Charlie waited at the table, hearing the girls in the kitchens, talking and giggling. He had a good guess about what they were talking about and he was sure he was spot on.

Twenty or so minutes later, Rose came out of the back with her friends, each of them now wearing a pair of jeans, snow boots, and a warm jacket. Charlie stood and offered his arm.

"What a gentleman," Jessica said, happily.

"You kids have fun now!" Heather said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Shelly said.

"Which is everything," Rose said, grinning.

They walked on in silence for a moment, the snow crunching beneath their feet.

"So these dreams," Charlie said. "You never did tell me what they were."

"Oh, it's, uh, nothing serious," Rose said. Charlie glanced over at her to see a small embarrassed smile on her face. "I just . . . I paint a little. Just some sketches and stuff."

"Maybe you can show me some day."

She looked up at him, smiling. "Maybe."

Ten minutes later they reached her apartment, standing outside in the hallway. "Thanks, for walking me home," Rose said. "It gets a little creepy out there for a minute."

"Anytime," Charlie said, wondering what happens next.

Rose hesitated slightly. "I'd like to introduce you to someone."

She unlocked the door and held it open for him. "I'm home!"

It wasn't much, Charlie realized, but he supposed he wasn't one to talk. The apartment, itself was slightly cluttered but it gave it a sense of home and of comfort.

There was a clatter in the kitchen before a plump woman stuck her head out grinning. "Oh, Rose, it's about time! I thought Violet was going to go spare waiting for you."

Charlie contained his laughter as best he could. This woman reminded him of a very large, very cheery McGonagall. Her brown hair was streaked with grey and pulled back into a tight bun while a pair of round spectacles sat on her nose.

"Oh, we have company," the woman said.

"Nanny, this is my friend Charlie Weasley. Charlie, this is Anna Spothwich, also known as Nanny – Oh! And this is Violet, my little sister."

Charlie looked down at the little girl who had just run into Rose's side, clinging onto her pant leg. She couldn't be older than five or six, her brown hair pulled up into two pigtails and her own gray eyes wide . . . and unfocused.

The poor little thing was blind.

Charlie kneeled to take her small hand in his, shaking it. "Hello, Violet. It's really nice to meet you."

The little girl smiled. "All right," Nanny said. "We'll have to continue introductions later. Little missy here needs to go to bed. Why don't you two head on into the kitchen?"

"I really got to be –" Charlie started but Nanny held up her hand. "Nonsense, a growing boy needs to eat."

"That's really nice of you but I wouldn't want to take your food."

"Don't be silly, darling. There's more than enough food. I left dinner on the stove, Rosie love, of course, you two help yourselves. Come on, pet." Nanny scooted the tired little girl off to bed, leaving Charlie and Rose standing in the small living room.

"Might as well stay for dinner than," Rose said, grinning. "You'll after a while that Nanny never gives 'no' as an option."

Charlie smiled following Rose into the kitchen, feeling as if her statement was opening to more dinners to come.


	4. Ron

**Disclaimer: I am disclaiming my false ownership of Harry Potter. Too bad I can't disclaim my disclaimer.**

**A/N: So I'm glad people like this story so far. You guys are awesome. Enjoy.**

* * *

Why he thought he'd be able to keep a secret in this family, Charlie would never know. His trips away from the house occurred too often, his happy demeanor was odd in the midst of the war. Surprisingly, it was Ron who questioned him, demanding to know where he went these days and why he seemed rather shifty.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you," Charlie said, finally cracking. "But you're not to tell anyone, all right?"

"Has it got something to do with something more dangerous than dragons?" Ron asked as they walked down the street in the Muggle village. " 'Cause if it does you know mum will go spare!"

"No, it's nothing dangerous," Charlie said, grinning. "Far from it."

They entered the tea shop where Kevin greeted them. "Hello Charlie. You're recruiting I see. I'll send Rose to your table."

"Thanks."

Charlie took Ron to 'his' table where they sat, Ron looking inexplicably shocked. "Charlie is this a Muggle shop? Is this what you've been doing all day? Coming into a Muggle tea shop? Why on earth have you been sneaking off too –?"

"Hi, Charlie," Rose said, smiling. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my little brother Ron, one of the ones I told you about," Charlie said. "Ron, this is Rose."

Ron, who'd shut up as soon as Rose had spoken, looked fairly embarrassed. He shook Rose's hand politely and said hello before he fell silent again.

"Same as usual, Char?" Rose said.

"Of course."

"And what can I get for you, Ron?"

"I'll just have a cup of coffee," Ron mumbled.

"Great, I'll get those for you. Hey, are you up for dinner again tonight? Ron, you're welcome to come too."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Charlie spoke over him. "Of course, we'd love to come to dinner. Thanks."

"All right. I'll be back."

As soon as she'd walked away, Charlie turned back to his young brother, smiling. "Does that answer your questions?" he said.

Ron had his eyes on Heather though, who waved, winking at him. He turned back to Charlie, his face totally flushed now. "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Charlie and Rose watched as Ron and Violet lay in the small living room playing a game of chess. Ron had been hesitant at first, seeing as how he'd noticed right away that little Violet was blind, and, after she'd gotten the board out he had been intent on letting her beat him. . . . Until she'd beat him when he was trying her hardest.

"Don't underestimate her, Ron," Rose had said. "She gets by, considering."

Charlie was fascinated, watching how Violet felt across the board gently and over the figures, making smart moves. Each time she took one of Ron's pieces, she'd look up and grin in Charlie and Rose's direction while Ron groaned in disappointment.

"She never talks much," Rose whispered to Charlie. "Especially when other people are around. But she's very intelligent. She knows what she's doing."

"How did she –?" Charlie started to ask but he stopped, not wanting to offend.

Rose sighed. "It was when she was three when . . . when my parents were killed in a fire. It was a huge accident. Mum accidentally spilled some water and an electrical cord caught on fire. The firefighters were able to save Violet though sparks got in her eyes. . . . Nanny's been helping me keep her."

"I'm sorry, Rose," Charlie told her.

"It's in the past," Rose said sighing again. "I know one does not usually get over these kinds of things. But I still have Violet and that's good enough for me." She looked at Charlie and smiled. "For now anyway."

Charlie couldn't help but flush and he turned back to watch as Violet won another game and Ron fell across the board to tickle her.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Charlie asked Ron as they headed outside to Apparate.

Ron shrugged mumbling something. He and Charlie looked around them before Apparating to The Burrow. Before they could get in the house, Ron stopped Charlie and said, "When are you going back?"


	5. Nanny's Special Tea

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So, asking all that have finished the last book, does anyone else feel incredibly elated at the outcome and at the same time, wanting more? I have this strange . . . incomplete feeling in the pit of my stomach, which I suppose is why I hopped on the computer to update. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying the book wasn't good. It was magnificent. I just . . . I'm craving, I suppose. Anyway, enjoy the update. I guess, seeing as how I've already had this story slightly planned out, that some of my original ideas will be the same but other than that, I'll try to stick with the book as much as I can. I'm not quite sure how long this chapter will be but . . . it's an update, right? Right. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Charlie was exhausted. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been this tired. Everything seemed to be rushing at him at once. People were dying all around him and, no doubt, it was stressing him out.

He knocked on Rose's door, forcing a smile onto his face. Rose opened the door a couple of seconds later, a huge, natural smile on her face. It had become a custom that if Charlie wasn't able to make it to the shop, he'd just go to Rose's house for Nanny's delicious suppers. Nanny always fussed over him, reminding him of his mom. 'You're awfully peaky' and 'Let's see if we can't put some meat on those bones'. Ron always got the same treatment when he had been coming but now . . . well, Ron was off doing who knows what with Harry and Hermione.

Rose's smile dropped soon as she saw Charlie. "What on earth? Charlie, you look horrible!"

Charlie gave her a weak smile. "Gee, Thanks."

"I'm serious Charlie. You look miserable. Get in here. Get in here right now." Before he could protest, Rose, with amazing supernatural strength, dragged him into the room and pushed him down onto the sofa. She hurried into the kitchen, mumbling about tea and overworking.

"Rose, I'm fine, seriously! I just came over to say hi, not get bullied! You don't need to worry about me." He went to stand to his feet when Rose came back out of the kitchen, a cup of tea in her hands and her eyes blazing. How she managed to make tea so fast, Charlie would never understand.

"You, Charlie Weasley, are completely and totally worn down," she said, her voice low and frightening. "I don't know how much work that firehouse of yours is making you go through, but I am not about to let you leave this house until you relax. Now sit down, right now."

Needless to say, he hadn't been expecting the lecture, or at least not one so fierce. He suppose the authority came from taking care of a little girl for the past four years. Charlie sat, though he did it begrudgingly. "Fine, mum."

The smile was back on Rose's face as she approached him with the tea, gently handing it too him. "Where's Ron tonight?"

"Um . . . off with a couple of friends." She was going to hate him when she found out he has been lying this whole time. "Where's Vi?"

"In bed. She still has that awful cold. The tea helps though. Nanny's special remedy. There's just something about it, you know, that helps when you've been through _those_ kinds of days. Drink up."

Charlie glanced at her before taking a sip of the tea. A soothing warm feeling spread throughout his body, relaxing him almost completely. For a second, he almost asked if maybe Nanny had some kind of special potion when he remembered that Nanny, Violet, and Rose were Muggles. . . .

"You and Nanny should open a tea shop," Charlie mumbled.

Rose laughed. "We've thought about it. Maybe someday, when we've got enough money, though I hadn't planned to work around tea for my whole life."

He hadn't really noticed his eyes were closed until he felt Rose's hands kneading into his shoulders and his eyes snapped open. "What are you doing?'

"Giving you a massage obviously which you definitely. You're horribly tense, Char, almost scarily so. Just relax, okay? I'm going to take care of you."

Relax. Yeah right. How on earth was he supposed to relax when he could feel her hands through his sweater? And how in Merlin's name was he supposed to relax when his skin felt freakishly warm and tender.

His mind blanked out as her hands slid down his arms, gently kneading into his biceps. It was strange; him melting under her simplest touches. Her hands came back up to his neck, pressing her thumbs gently into the back of it.

Feeling slightly dizzy, he looked up at her, a dazed grin on his face. She smiled back down at him. She was so pretty. "Feel better?" she said, softly.

"Extremely better," Charlie responded.

"Good." He thought she would stop but her hands still massaged his shoulders, her thumbs pressing into the middle of his back.

Charlie reached up to grab her hand, pulling her around to sit next to him on the couch. Mind you, it wasn't a very big couch and Rose nearly ended up in his lap. He smiled as Rose's cheeks flushed a lovely shade of, well, rose.

He reached up and tucked a strand of her spiky black hair behind her ear, letting his fingers brush against her cheek. Quickly, before he lost his nerve, he moved forward, kissing her. He would admit, he didn't know much about her, even though he had spent close to the last month and a half with her when he got the time. Part of him was hoping that he wasn't moving too fast but that didn't stop him from kissing her. He liked kissing her.

And if he wasn't mistaken, she seemed to like kissing him too.

Rose pulled back first, her eyes still partially closed and her lips still partially parted. "Well . . . that was unexpected. Nice though."

"Must've been something in the tea," Charlie said, smirking at her.

"Must've been," she agreed, smiling. "But then again, I wouldn't past Nanny. She's a sly old fox and I wouldn't doubt that she'd put some . . . aphrodisiac or something in our cups."

"Got any more?"


	6. Rose's Dreams

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**A/N: A/N: So sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've been busy. Oh and I want to warn you that today might be the last day for multiple updates. I leave for college tomorrow and the whole week after that will be dedicated to orientation. We shall see what happens. Thank you very much for your patience.**

* * *

"Can I show you something, Charlie?"

Charlie looked up at Rose. She had been drawing him, though she wouldn't let him see the picture. Her legs lay across his lap, his fingers drifting slowly over her soft skin. "What is it?"

Rose slid her feet to the ground and stood, holding out her hand to him. He took it and got to his feet, letting her lead him towards the back of the apartment.

He'd only been back there a couple of times, mostly to help tuck Violet into bed or read her a story or to use the bathroom. But Rose led him past Violet's room and past the bathroom to the very last door down the center of the hallway.

Her room.

Charlie's heart picked up in pace, pounding up through his chest and into his throat. Of course, he wasn't quite sure what on earth she was going to show him but . . . this seemed rather . . . suspicious.

Rose turned to him, whispering, "What I'm about to show you, no one else has seen. Not even Violet. It's very personal to me so in a way, I am letting you in to a part of me. A part of my heart, a part of my soul . . . a part of my entire being. . . . I just . . . I might as well get this over with."

Turning back around, she grabbed the handle and pushed the door open to her room, reaching over to flick the light switch. Charlie prepared himself for what he was about to see.

"Oh . . ." Charlie started and was almost immediately struck speechless.

Stuck to every inch of wall was canvases, with many pictures. There were pictures of landscapes, the Cozy Tea Shop, a park, and pictures of people, Violet, Nanny, and him. Pictures, drawings, unbelievably and beautifully decorated.

"I draw things I dream about," Rose said from behind him. "And things I remember. Some of those are of my mother and father, and our old house. Some are just of places I dream up. But like I said, this is apart of me."

Charlie turned to her. Her eyes were closed, her back to him. And a part of him felt horribly guilty because here she was, sharing her biggest secret with him and he had yet to tell her his.

Carefully, he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him. Her eyes opened hesitantly, looking up into his. "This is beautiful," he said, softly. "Seriously."

"Do you really mean it?" Rose asked.

He couldn't understand why she was so insecure about this. "You're a wonderful artist, Rose. You shouldn't be ashamed of it."

Charlie bent down, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled up at him before mumbling a 'thank you' and leading him back out of the room.


	7. Accident

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been pretty wired up, what with moving to college and my boyfriend being a dick but once I get my schedule more . . . set, I'll try to update more. Thanks for your patience.**

* * *

Charlie grinned as he stepped into the Cozy Tea Shop on Monday. He hadn't gotten to visit Rose at all yesterday, because some of the dragons at the Reserve had gotten a little feisty.

He walked into the shop, feeling completely elated for the first sight of Rose . . . but that faltered.

She wasn't there with the other girls, bustling along passing out tea. The shop seemed oddly quiet and . . . still. Even the girls looked downtrodden.

"Hello, Charlie," Heather said. Her eyes were bloodshot, tearstains down her cheeks.

"Heather?" Charlie said. "What's wrong? Is Rose here?"

"Didn't she call you?" Jessica said.

"She told me he never gave her his number," Shelly said, looking angry. "He doesn't have a mobile. What kind of boyfriend are you then?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Charlie said. They were drawing a lot of attention, standing there in the middle of the shop and Charlie was beginning to get panicked.

"Little Violet, she – she –" Heather started but then she burst into tears, running off into the kitchen. Jessica ran after her.

"What happened to Violet?" Charlie asked frantically.

Shelly just simply shook her head, her eyes sad now. "I think you need to go over there. Rose probably needs you." She turned and followed her friends into the kitchen.

* * *

As soon as he was around the corner from the shop, Charlie Apparated, appearing right in front of the door to Rose's apartment.

He pounded on the door frantically. "Rose? Rose are you there?"

The door opened but it wasn't Rose who stepped out. It was Nanny, bundled up and heading home and looking as depressed as a woman could be. "Oh hello, Charlie, dear," she said.

"Hello, Nanny. Is – is Rose in there?"

"She's in there all right. . . . Charlie dear, you need to tell her."

"Ex – _excuse_ me?"

"There's no need to pretend anymore, dear. I'm a witch too and I've known all along that you were a wizard. I know your mother and there's no mistaking the Weasley hair. . . . Rose and Violet went to go enjoy a day at the park yesterday, though I tried to stop them, what with this war and everything going on, but it has been a long time since they've gotten to spend time together. . . ."

"Nanny . . . what happened yesterday?"

". . . . Violet was murdered by a Death Eater."

Charlie fell back against the wall, his hands coming up to his head. He found himself short of breath, tears stinging his eyes. "H-h-how?"

"They were playing on the swings, having a good old time. Rose sat off to the side for a while when some other little kids went to ask Violet to play. Violet is – was very good at moving around, despite her disability. Those – those monsters attacked the park, shooting spells and laughing. I'm not quite sure what happened afterwards except that Rose showed up back here carrying Violet in her arms, half-delirious. She told me to be quiet . . . said Violet was sleeping."

Nanny looked up at Charlie, reaching forward to grab his hand in hers. "I've tried to explain to her what I am, who they were but she won't listen."

"How can I tell her now?" Charlie said. "She's going to hate me. She's going to think that I – that I had something to do with what happened to Violet."

"She needs to understand, Charlie. She doesn't understand how a stick and a bunch of lights killed her sister. I have a feeling she'll listen to you. You have to show her our world. Help her understand. . . . I'll leave you too it. . . . Goodnight, Charlie dear."

She left, leaving him standing in hallway.

Charlie swallowed, reaching forward to open the door. It was dark inside, the TV. was on and it was quiet. That was definitely not normal.

The only light shown from Rose's room and he could hear her humming.

"Rose," he said.

She didn't look up as he entered the room, intent on the picture she was painting.

"Rose," Charlie said again.

This time, she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Oh, hi, Char," she said, happily. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. . . . Uh, Rose –"

"Oh, don't mind me, Charlie. I'll be done in a minute. I'm just painting this picture for Violet. She loves kittens and I wanted to do something special for her when she wakes up from her nap. She hasn't been feeling well."

Charlie stepped towards her, grabbing her shoulders gently and turning her towards him. "Rose . . . Violet – Vi isn't waking up."

"What are you talking about?" Rose said, shaking her head. "Of course she's going to wake up. She's just taking a nap."

He hadn't know it was going to be this hard. He lifted a hand and cupped her cheek. "Rose, honey, Violet is gone. . . . She can't come back."

"No." Rose's voice shook as she shook her head again. Tears were forming in her eyes. "No, you're wrong. She's . . . sleeping in her room. I'll – I'll show you."

Rose pushed past him towards Violet's room. Charlie followed slowly. Rose flicked on the light, falling to her knees at the end of Violet's small bed, tears already falling from her eyes. "She's – she's in here. She has to be. She's probably just playing hide-and-go-peek. Violet, honey? Time to come out baby."

She began to search, looking underneath the bed and covers. She jumped to her feet to go search the closet when Charlie grabbed her by the arms again. "She's gone, Rose. She was murdered. I'm so sorry."

Rose fell against him, clutching onto his shirt as she sobbed. He mumbled comforts into her ear, rubbed his hand up and down her back but it was to no avail. "It doesn't make any sense, Charlie! We didn't even know who those people were! And they just came up and started shooting fireworks or something and Violet got hit but I just don't – I don't understand! I tried to get her out of the way but – but I couldn't get to her in time! This is all my fault."

Charlie wasn't sure how long they stood there in Violet's room while Rose sobbed but it was enough time to help him make up his mind.

"Rose?" he said, leaning back. He wiped his hands over her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "I – I have to show you something okay? What I'm about to show you might make you mad but it's something you've got to see."

He lifted her arms around his neck and put his own around her waist. "Hang on tightly."

Rose nodded, looking confused.

And then Charlie Apparated.


	8. The Burrow

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I just moved to college and everything and so I've been busy. Thanks so much for being patient.**

* * *

They Apparated directly in the middle of the Burrow's backyard.

Rose, who had been clinging on to him, threw her self away from Charlie with such vigor that she ended on the ground.

Her face was contorted with anger, surprise, and horror . . . but it was the pain that hit Charlie the hardest. He wondered vaguely for a moment if he had spliced a part of her but he understood why she was so hurt as soon as she opened her mouth.

"You're one of them?" she said, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"No, Rose, honey, I'm not one of _them_," Charlie said, kneeling down in front of her. "I'm one of the good guys."

"I don't – I don't understand."

"I'm a wizard, Rose. Nanny's a witch. Everything that people have been telling you don't exist does. Witches, gremlins, trolls, fairies, unicorns . . . you name it. We're all out there. You just don't see us or you don't _wish _to see us. Those people who attacked you were wizards but we call them Death Eaters and they work for an evil wizard, Lord V-Voldemort. I'm one of the wizards working to put a stop to him and his Death Eater's. Ron is too."

Charlie held out his hand to her. "I can show you. Help you understand better."

When she shied further away from him, Charlie shook his head, lifting his hand to her face. "Being a wizard . . . it's only part of me. I'm still the same Charlie, Rose, still the same guy who's over at your house almost every day just because he likes to be around you and see you smile. And you know I'd never do anything to hurt Violet, not even on accident. I cared about her. And I care about you, Rose."

Rose hesitated just slightly before she nodded, reaching up to take his hand. He pulled her to her feet, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway to the backyard, looking confused, but as they came closer she put a smile on her face. "Hello, Charlie, dear. Who's your friend?"

"This is Rose, mum, my girlfriend. She's a Muggle. Her little sister was just killed by Death Eaters," Charlie added in an undertone to his mother.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley turned to Rose, hesitating before putting her arms around the other woman in a gentle hug. "It's very nice to meet you, Rose, dear. Charlie, why don't you show Rose around while I make you both a nice cup of tea."

Mrs. Weasley bustled off into the kitchen while Charlie led rose towards the living room.

"Is Muggle a bad word?" Rose asked, quietly.

Charlie chuckled. "Of course not. It's just a word for non-magic people."

Rose's hand slipped from Charlie's as she wandered the small room, her hand lightly dusting over things. "For a . . . wizard's house, it sure does look like a . . . Muggle's place."

"My dad works in the Muggle department of the Ministry of Magic. He's very fascinated with the Muggle world. He'll love to meet you."

"You have a Ministry?"

"Of course."

Rose blinked once before smiling at him. "Of course. Oh, I look dreadful!" she added when she caught her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, I'll bet you have seen better days," the mirror said in a cheery voice.

Rose jumped back, squeaking in surprise. She turned to Charlie. "It talks!"

"More like insults but yeah," Charlie said. "I don't think it's ever had one nice thing to say about any of us but mum won't throw it out. She likes to say that one day, when we need a nice compliment, it'll give it to us. I really doubt it though."

"Tea's on!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"That was fast," Rose said.

"The benefits of magic," Charlie said, grinning at her.

The kitchen, it seemed, held more fascination for Rose. Mrs. Weasley had vegetables self chopping themselves on the counter and dishes washing themselves in the sink. Charlie smiled as she stared wide-eyed at the magical clock on the wall.

"It really is lovely that you could come and visit with us, Rose," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed Rose her cup of tea. "I do hope you'll be able to stay for dinner."

Rose looked taken aback for a moment but she smiled again, saying, "That would be lovely Mrs. Weasley."

"I'll leave you two alone then. Be back in a jiff." She gave Charlie a meaningful glance, making him sigh. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Is this your family?" Rose asked as soon as Mrs. Weasley had departed up the stairs.

Charlie got up and stood behind her at the clock. "Yep, all eight of them."

"Can you tell me which is which?"

"Well . . . this is mum, of course. That one's dad's, he's still at work. This one's Bill's, my older brother. He works for Gringotts, our magical bank, and he just got married last summer, but him and his wife our in hiding for the moment. Their house is kind of being used as a secret base. This one's Percy, my younger brother. He's kind of stuffy, at the worst of times, but you get used to him. He works for the Ministry also but under the Minister of Magic himself (a git if I ever knew one). Fred and George are the twins. They both work in this magical joke shop they created, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and last I heard it was really booming. You already met Ron. He's off with Harry Potter and his friend Hermione Granger on some secret mission –"

"Secret mission? Who's Harry Potter?"

"A very famous seventeen year old wizard and, supposedly, the only one who's going to be able to kill Voldemort. I'm not sure what kind of mission they're on but it's supposed to be important. . . . Oh, and the last one, the only girl, is Ginny, the youngest. She's still in school, her sixth year."

Rose was silent for a long time. Charlie hadn't realized it but he had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind while she leaned back against him. He sighed quietly as he took in the feel of her body against his and her hair against his chin.

"So there's some kind of war going on in your world?" Rose asked.

Charlie sighed again. "Yep, the second war. We thought we'd won last time but . . . he came back."

"This Lord Voldemort guy."

"Yeah."

Once again Rose fell silent, rocking gently in his arms. After a moment she looked back at him, dead serious as she said, "Kick him in the shin for me, eh?"

Charlie smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "Of course."

And of course she didn't mean kick him in the shin, Charlie knew. She wanted Voldemort dead and gone, like all of them did, and possibly whoever the Death Eaters were that attacked the park. "I'll find out who did it, Rose. I swear I will."

Rose nodded, her mouth set in a grim line. After another moment, she spoke again, changing the subject drastically. "You're not really a firefighter, are you."

Charlie chuckled. "Of sorts I am. Would you like to see where I work?"

"That depends. Do we have to do that 'Pop' thing again?"

"I'm afraid that's the only way . . . unless you rather not find out what I actually do for a living."

"No, I want to know. . . . Let's just get it over with quick, all right?"

Charlie looked towards the stairs saying, "Mum, we'll be back for dinner!"

And then he Apparated.


	9. Dragons

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So, sorry it took me a minute to update. Still getting used to this schedule I'm on. Most likely, most of my updates will be on the weekends, I'm not sure. But, anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Charlie Apparated with Rose into the reserve a few seconds later.

"Oh wow!" Rose gasped in surprise, a smile lighting her face. "Dragons! You really are a firefighter!"

"I told you I was," Charlie said, smiling down at her. "Come on, I'll introduce you around."

The reserve was almost completely empty, save for a few other wizards and witches who said they'd never leave the dragons in the midst of all this. The left-behinds waved as Charlie passed with Rose, heading for the Norwegian Ridgeback's tent.

One dragon, in particular, roared happily as Charlie came closer. It was slightly on the green side, still rather small but almost a teenager.

"Hello, Norberta," Charlie said, stepping forward and placing his hand just on her snout. She puffed out a cloud of white smoke. "Have you missed me? I've missed you."

Charlie turned to Rose . . . only to discover that she was standing way back at the entrance to the tent. He smiled at her. "Come on, Rose. Norberta is harmless. When she was younger, she kept lighting things on fire but she doesn't do that anymore."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Rose asked.

"Rose, I've worked with dragons for almost half my life. It's completely safe. Come on. She won't hurt you."

Rose hesitantly came forward, her hand held out. Charlie took her hand, pulling her to stand in front of Norberta. Gently he placed her trembling hand on Norberta's snout.

"It's okay," he said, softly putting his other hand on the small of her back. "Just be gentle. . . . That's it."

Rose softly ran her hand over Norberta's snout. "She's very pretty."

"Yeah, I know. Can you believe we thought she was a boy for a while?"

Soon they left and Charlie took her towards a tent in the back of the reserve where we kept the baby dragons. Rose absolutely loved it there and the dragons loved her. Charlie watched from the sidelines as they played together, the smallest of the baby dragons jumping on top of her and pulling on her hair gently. And Rose was laughing for the first time that day, since he took her from her home. Her smile seemed to light up the entire tent as she picked up a dragon and cradled it in her arms. She cooed at the dragon as if it were an actual child, tickling its tummy with her finger.

"You're so lucky," Rose said as they walked out of the tent. It had taken forever for Charlie to get her to leave, but as long as he promised to bring her back, she said she was ready to go. "I'd love to work here. But Muggles probably aren't allowed, huh?"

"Only because Muggles aren't supposed to know about them but there are a couple of Muggles who work here on the reserve. They only know about dragons because, in some way they are related to a witch or wizard or married to one. . . ."

Rose blushed and Charlie could feel his face get hot. "We, uh, better get home before mum goes postal. She hates when people miss dinner."

Wrapping his arm around her waist again, he Apparated.


	10. Trouble

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/n: Sorry, I've been have a bit of a trouble updating this story. Total brain freeze on this story. Thanks for reading.**

**

* * *

**

Charlie Apparated into Rose's apartment so frantically that he Apparated almost on top of her TV, practically knocking it over. As he was settling it back in its place awkwardly, Rose came hurrying out of her room, paint streaking her clothes and face.

"Charlie?" she said. "What on earth is going on?"

"I have to get you out of here," Charlie said, rushing toward her.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Rose asked, reaching up to wipe paint from her face but only making the smear worse.

"The Death Eaters have found out that Ron is on a mission with Harry and they're coming after my whole family."

"What does that mean?"

"It means they've been keeping tabs on us and they probably know about you too. So I've got to take you where my family's going, to keep you safe."

"Um, okay, um, let me get my things." It was easy enough for Charlie to see that he had completely rattled her as she turned to go to her room, her eyes wide and her breathing coming out short.

He followed her to her room, coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm going to keep you safe, Rose, I promise."

Her trembling body relaxed against him. He let go of her and began to help her pack.

Together they finished the job quickly. Charlie took her arm in his and Apparated.


	11. Not now, not ever

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**A/N: So I'm glad people like this story and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Thanks for being patient. **

* * *

"I'm scared for you to go."

Charlie wrapped his arms tighter around Rose's waist as she snuggled in closer to him on his bed. He looked towards the clock; three o' one. Morning drew closer with each tick of the second hand.

Tomorrow.

Everyone believed that would be they day. Everyone was preparing for war. It was even possible that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were getting closer.

"I'll be fine, Rose," he told her with as much courage as he could. "I'm sure we'll all be fine."

In the past couple of months, Rose had spent many a day with his family, getting to know his mum, dad, and his siblings. They learned to love her quickly as is the Weasley Family way. And she cared for them almost as much as she cared for him.

"Are you so sure?" she asked, sitting up and gazing down at him. "Charlie, this is WAR we're talking about. What if you get hurt or one of your brothers or your parents or Ginny? And I can't even be there to help and it kills me."

"Well of course you can't come, Rose. You're not a witch. But I wouldn't let you come even if you were one. It's too dangerous."

Rose laid her head down on his shoulder, not speaking. He sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "Okay Rose, tell me what's really wrong? Why don't you want me to go?"

She was silent for a minute before she sniffed and he felt a tear drop onto his shoulder.

"Rose?" Charlie asked, concerned.

"I just can't lose someone else I love, Charlie. Not now, not ever."

Gently he pushed her back onto her back so that he was leaning over her. "I'm not going anywhere, Rose, all right. Not now, not ever."

Leaning down he kissed her. At first it started out innocently enough but the passion grew. Rose's hands slid up around his neck, pulling him closer as his hands slid further around her waist, pulling up towards him.

Their kisses became almost desperate, hungry. Rose practically clung to him, soft moans escaping her.

Charlie stopped, pushing up. He was breathing hard but so was Rose, large, shaky gasps of air. But she was beautiful. . . . Charlie was sure he hadn't seen anyone so beautiful. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," he whispered.

In response, Rose pulled him back to her, pressing her lips against his.

She still clung to him, through it all, but through his love, he assured her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rose. Not now, not ever."


	12. Together

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So this will probably be the end. I want to thank everyone who stuck with story. You guys are fantastic. Thanks so much for being there.**

* * *

Rose sat staring at the door to the hide-out.

Any minute now, he would walk through the door. He had to walk through that door.

Rose glanced at the clock for the seventh time, lifting her cup of tea to her mouth. All the Weasley's hands were pointing at 'Mortal Danger'.

Letting out a shaky sigh, she looked back to the door. Time and time again she asked herself how on earth this could all be possible. Witches, Wizards, Dragons. . . . Magic. The things these people could do with a piece of wood was absolutely incredible. Often, she found herself trying to figure out just how they did something.

And a lot of times, it scared her. They could do ANYTHING with their wands. They could cook, clean . . . kill. It was scary to think that one person had so much power.

But Charlie . . . he never seemed to be more than just a normal person. Someone who loved her and took great care of her. Someone who helped her make it through when she felt as she would die.

She was in love with the most wonderful person in the world.

The clock ticked and Rose looked up again. The Weasleys' faces were all slowly moving. Eight pictures moved towards home while one didn't move at all. It simply sat there on 'Mortal Danger' and Rose quickly figured out what it meant, her cup of tea following from her hands and crashing to the floor.

She stood to her feet, approaching the clock and tapping Fred's unmoving picture with her finger. Fred and George had been her light in the darkness, it seemed. They had always succedded in making her laugh at every attempt. Now Fred was gone.

The door opened suddenly and the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione came in . . . But no Fred. Charlie followed from behind his family, closing the door. It was silent for a moment before Mrs. Weasley burst into gulping sobs, flinging her arms around Rose who'd been the closest.

Ginny leaned into George who looked lost without his twin, while Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat together, Ron's face pressed into his hands and Hermione's hand running up and down his back. Bill cradled Fleur in his arms and Mr. Weasley wrapped his arm around Percy's shaking shoulders.

Rose looked to Charlie as she ran one hand up and down Mrs. Weasley's back, reaching the other towards him. Charlie reached forward and curled his fingers around Rose, stepping closer so that he could wrap his arm around his mother.

Tears escaped Rose's eyes as she looked around at all these good people. The war was over now, but their was no way to replace a loss so great.

But together, they could make it through.


	13. Epilogue: Happy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for reading. You guys are absolutely wonderful.**

* * *

"I'm just saying," Rose said, as Charlie stepped through the fireplace after her. "If you're going to have C.J. flying around on that thing at least put a helmet on him."

"Rose, darling, he doesn't need a helmet," Charlie said, smiling as he looked down at his first born, five-year-old Charles Jr. "I'm out there watching him and the broom only hovers about two feet off the ground. He's fine."

"Yeah mommy, I'm fine," C.J. said, swinging his hair out of his face like he'd seen his Uncle Harry do tons of times..

"Mama when I get broom?" three-year-old Violet asked, sticking her thumb in her mouth and tugging on one of her long pigtails.

"When your twenty," Rose replied, tapping her daughter on her nose.

"Is that my grandchildren I hear?" Mrs. Weasley said, rushing into the room.

"Gran-Gran!" the two children cried, rushing towards her.

"Oh my babies!" Mrs. Weasley said, kneeling down to hug her grandchildren. "How are you two?"

"Good," C.J. said.

"Mama won't let daddy buy me a broom," Violet said.

"And with good reason. Why don't you two go say hi to your Pop-pop and your Uncle George?"

The two ran off into the family room, crying with joy.

"And how are you two?" Mrs. Weasley said, straightening up with a smile on her face.

"Hanging in there," Rose said, placing her hand over her large stomach. "Doctor said it could be twins this time. I don't know why I agreed to do this for a third time."

"Try doing it seven times, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, laughing. "You two planning on having anymore?"

Rose looked up at Charlie as he looked down at her. "We're still thinking about that," Charlie said, slipping his arm around Rose's waist.

"I do hope you'll have more, dear. You know how much I love my grandchildren. Now if only George would buckle down and have kids."

"I heard that Mum," George said from the living room.

"I planned on you hearing it," Mrs. Weasley said, starting towards the room.

"Can I help you with dinner, Mum," Rose asked.

"That would be lovely, Rose dear," she said, leading the way to the kitchen.

Charlie left them to it, going into to the family room where his dad, brother, and two children were sitting. Violet sat in her grandfather's lap while C.J. sat in George's talking about Quidditch.

Charlie smiled to himself. Though they'd suffered horribly during the war, what with the loss of one of the funniest and unique Weasley, their family had grown incredibly. He and Rose had two kids, with possibly two on the way. Bill and Fleur had Victoire. Ron and Hermione had Hugo and Rose (Hermione had claimed she liked that name. And Harry and Ginny had James, Albus Severus, and Lily. And no one could forget the ever-present Teddy Lupin.

No one could possibly find a closer family.

Charlie looked towards the Kitchen where Rose was chatting with his mum and rolling dough. She looked over to him and smiled, blowing him a kiss.

Looking back he was glad he had stepped foot into the Cozy Tea Shop. No of this, his children, his happiness, would have been possible without Rose.

He wouldn't exchange it for anything.


End file.
